1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to a semiconductor device, a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic device, a lighting device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device (display panel). Another embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device, a light-emitting device, or a lighting device which includes a display device, or a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, a memory device, and the like are each one embodiment of the semiconductor device. A light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic device, a lighting device, and an electronic device may each include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device mounted on a head-mounted display or the like is required to have an extremely high resolution. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electroluminescent (EL) display device in which a transistor included in a pixel is formed on a silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate in order to increase the resolution of a display portion.